Until Death Do We Part
by AnimeAddict42-42-564
Summary: Ciel misses the old Sebastian. He knows Sebastian hates him now, and he can't stand it. What will he do to get him back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_He was falling_

_A little boy with dark blue eyes, and midnight blue hair_

_He was sinking,_

_Sinking down into the water._

_A gloved hand rips through his chest,_

_And his once blue eyes open as blood red._

It had been two years since the…incident with Alois and Claude. And that wanton demon Hannah. Ciel sighed. Being a demon wasn't so bad, but he felt…guilty. Guilty that Sebastian would have to serve him for all eternity. But at the same time he was angry. Sebastian was no longer testing Ciel, or trying to get the best of him. No longer did Sebastian wear a devious smirk or a devilish smile. Ciel sighed again, as the rain fell against the window.

Sebastian really did hate Ciel. Before Ciel was turned into a demon, Sebastian had almost grown fond of his bratty little lord. _Almost. _But now, how could he? Ciel had nothing to give to Sebastian anymore. His soul was gone. Sebastian never even got a little taste. All the wasted years…hm. A bell rang. Sebastian sighed and went to see what the demon fledgeling wanted _now. _

"You requested me, My Lord?" Sebastian said, only half-heartedly. Ciel glared up at him. "I'm sick of this, Sebastian." Sebastian cocked his head to the side, really unsure of what Ciel was talking about. "Sick of what Young Master?" "_This!", _Ciel hissed, "I'm sick of…" Ciel trailed off as he stared out the window. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, waiting for Ciel to finish. "I'm just tired of you not showing any emotions anymore." Sebastian was taken aback for a second. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Ciel dismissed Sebastian so he could think. Ciel felt guilty-_really _guilty. He smirked as his plan started forming. "Sebastian." Sebastian was back at Ciel's side. "I am hungry," Ciel lied, "Fetch me a soul." Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian left, and so did Ciel soon after.

Ciel really just wanted Sebastian gone so he could think. What was he going to do? He wanted the old Sebastian back. He would do anything. Then, he saw it. Ciel wasn't stupid. He knew Sebastian wanted him dead. Sebastian had told him that as a demon fledgeling he could still die. He lifted the abandoned pistol from the ground. It was cold and smooth against his milky skin. He let go of everything, held the gun to his chest, and pulled the trigger.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He was approaching a girl who looked about the same age as Ciel with dark skin and curly dark brown hair, when something felt…wrong. He froze. "Bocchan…" He was out of that alley faster than the little girl could turn around to see him. Sebastian saw a crowd gathered around something. A child, maybe? That's when he heard, "It looks like he just shot himself…" Sebastian's eyes widened. Oh no. Ciel's life flashed before him. Oh how he missed Meirin, Bardroy, Finny, he even missed _Elizabeth_. He opened his eyes as far as he could, and saw the blood all around him. Coating his button-up shirt, and lacing his fingers. It reminded him of his dead Aunt Red. Suddenly, he saw- who else? - but his butler, clad in black, pushing through the civilians to get to him. But, before Sebastian reached him, his world faded to black. "Se..bas..tian…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, first of all, I feel SOOO bad for making you guys wait! D: but this is only a two shot, and I promise this will be a long, good chappy. ^-^ thank you for all the reviews, they mean EVERYTHING to me.~3 (:

"Sebastian..?" Ciel's eyes fluttered open, and he saw a blurry figure next to his bed. "Yes, My Lord?" Ciel looked around. He was alive. _'Damn.' _"Why.." Sebastian looked a little confused, and looked down at Ciel. "My lord?" "Why am I alive?" Ciel stared up at the ceiling, hoping that he wasn't already a full demon. "Because I saved you, My Lord." Ciel's eyes widened, and he looked at Sebastian. "Why on Earth would you do that?" Sebastian looked right at Ciel. "What kind of butler would I be if I let my master die so easily?" Ciel felt that that even that phrase was half-hearted now. Ciel dismissed Sebastian.

Ciel sighed. "I was afraid this would happen." Ciel was obviously in love with that damn demon. Trying to kill himself just to make Sebastian _happy? _This was bad. Very bad. But, there was no way he could tell Sebastian. Even if Sebastian did feel something for Ciel it was long gone now. Ciel sat up very carefully, and wondered why there was no pain. He looked down at the bandages, and started unwrapping them. "What the bloody-?!" The wound was gone. Sebastian knocked on the door, and came in. "Ah, your body has healed." Ciel's eyes widened, and then he looked down. "Part of being a demon, I assume.." Ciel closed his eyes.

Sebastian took note that Ciel seemed saddened that he was a demon-which isn't what it was like when he was first changed. He mocked Sebastian, taunted him. "Young Master.." Sebastian's eyes met Ciel's as he looked up. "What _is _troubling you?" Ciel looked away. "It's…it's nothing." Sebastian smirked. He could always tell when something was bothering Ciel. He never wanted to tell, so he stuttered, and stumbled when talking. It was quite adorable. "Young Master, I can tell when something's on your mind. Please tell me." Ciel's hands went into fists. "It's not like you'll care anyway!" Sebastian's eyes widened, and Ciel looked away. "I just.." a tear slipped down Ciel's cheek. "I just want… _the old __**you **__back_." He said the last part so quietly, if Sebastian wasn't a demon, he never would've heard it. He sighed, and sat down on the bed.

Ciel stopped his crying, and Sebastian smirked. Ciel glared at him, like he always does. "So, correct me if I am wrong, My Lord…but it would seem you secretly always liked being teased and picked at…" Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin, and slowly started pulling him closer. "Secretly…" Sebastian pulled him close enough that he could whisper in Ciel's ear. "You love having my attention. Is that right?" Ciel pulled away, and looked at the wall away from Sebastian. "N-NO!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, and used his free hand to caress his cheek. Ciel subconciously leaned into the touch. Sebastian leaned in closer, and closer, until the space between their lips was gone. Ciel struggled at firs, of course, but slowly melted in the palm of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian pulled away, and looked Ciel in the eyes. "I have done something unheard of, Ciel. I have fallen in love…" Ciel's eyes widened, and then he felt so happy, he thought he might cry. He kissed Sebastian, sweetly and innocently. "So have I, Sebastian. So have I."

~So! What didya guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it?:'C either way, I MUST KNOW! 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so, I wanted to let you all know that I will be taking story requests! BUT, yaoi only, and it must be rated T. ^_^ So, here is the third chapter~! I slipped myself into the story. ;D

Ciel smiled lightly, and no one could've told he was smiling besides the person closest to him. Both mentally and physically. Sebastian looked back, and saw the beautiful smile that had gone from light, to something he'd never thought he'd see on Ciel. Ciel quickly stopped when Sebastian looked, but not quick enough, and the demon smirked. "Well Young Master…today's the day you make your first contract." Ciel sighed. "I guess so.." He looked down. _'I'm starving…' _He thought, _'but I don't know if I can take someone's soul…' _Sebastian walked over to him, got on one knee, and took Ciel's hand. "Young Master…if you aren't ready for this…" Ciel pulled his hand away, and flushed slightly. "I'm fine!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian chuckled. "Of course, my lord."

Ciel blushed as he was lifted into Sebastian's arms. They flew across roof tops, and stopped when they heard a woman yelling.

"_Let go of me!"_

Ciel looked down and saw a girl with dark skin; not extremely dark, but dark for anyone who grew up in England. She had brown hair that went down to the end of her shoulder blades, and bangs that covered nearly half her face. She was beautiful. Ciel saw the hand of the cloaked figure grabbing at her. It was green, and dripping. Ciel's eyes widened, and he gave Sebastain a look, saying, _'go help her.' _Sebastian sighed, and jumped down. The girl was screaming at this point. Sebastian walked closer, and the monster put his arm around her neck, almost crushing her windpipe. She gasped as tears came to her eyes, and started slipping down her cheeks, which were turning very red. Almost purple.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but…" Sebastian said, as he grabbed the girl, and put her in his arms. Neither the girl or the monster knew what had hit them. The girl was coughing and gasping in Sebastian's arms. She looked timidly over to where the monster was, and saw blood, and the monster in unrecognizable pieces. She sucked in, and her eyes widened. She looked up at the man holding her. She pushed away from him and got on her feet. Fearful that he'd do the same thing to her that he did to the monster. Sebastian smirked at her timid expression.

"Th-thank you.." She mumbled. She wiped the tears off her cheeks, and looked down the alley. "I guess I'd better be getting…well, getting." She smiled weakly, and Ciel jumped from the roof he was standing on, and Sebastian caught him without looking. She gasped when he jumped, but then thought there was nothing in the world stranger than that thing grabbing her.

"You don't have a home." Ciel stated, more than asked. She looked straight at him. "That's really none of your buisiness." Ciel was a little surprised. Most girls would've acted more like Elizabeth. She turned and walked down the alley, and out of sight. Ciel held his stomach as it growled, and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled.

"She's the one, My Lord?"

A/N: OOOH SUSPENSE!~ Well, in case you couldn't tell, that girl was me. ^_^ But if I met them I'd probably pass Review, my pretties! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my pretties~! 3 Welp, this is the end. It shall be long, just to warn you. Maybe not THAT long. ;D Well, let the yaoi begin! 3 3 3

Chapter Four~

Final

Sebastian's eyes began to glow. Ciel swallowed. _'Damn, he's sexy…'_ Ciel shook his head, and looked up to see Sebastian was gone, going after the girl.

"Get away!"

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. "Hurry up Sebastian." Ciel grumbled. When Ciel opened his eyes again, Sebastian was in front of him with the girl. She was struggling, but Sebastian set her down. "What do you want with me?" She spat, glaring. Ciel's eyes started glowing, and his mouth watered. "Why, your soul, my dear." She blushed, and her eyes widened. "W-what..?" Ciel backed her into an old building. One that seemed familiar… " .your._soul._" She swallowed and looked down.

"Fine. You can have it."

Ciel wiped his mouth as her lifeless body slid to the ground. Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms. Ciel blushed, and Sebastian took them to the roof of the familiar mansion. Ciel leaned down, and looked inside. He smiled, as he saw the three stooges. Finny, Meirin, and Bardroy. Ciel did miss them; quite a bit. Sebastian carressed Ciel's cheek, grabbed his chin, and kissed him. Gentle, and passionately. Ciel kissed back _much_ harder. It would've bruised a human, and Sebastian groaned, causing heat to rise to the little Phantomhive's cheeks, and somewhere inbetween his legs…Sebastian felt this and smirked against his Bocchan's lips.

It was going to be a long, passionate, and lustful night.

"Young Master, please get up." Sebastian drew back the curtains, and Ciel groaned. "Nooo…" Sebastian sighed, and smirked. He leaned down to Ciel's ear, and whispered, "Oh my…was I too rough last night, _Ciel_?" Ciel sat upright, and blushed a deep cherry red. "Wh-what?!" Sebastian chuckled. "Glad to see you're awake, Bocchan." Ciel growled, and looked away. He ignored what Sebastian was saying and pulled him down by his tie. "I am in a lot of pain because of you." Sebastian smirked. "Bastard…" Ciel trailed off, as Sebastian closed the space inbetween their lips. They pulled apart after quite some time, and Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian…I love you." Sebastian smiled, and kissed Ciel's nose. "I love you too, Ciel. And I always will." Ciel blushed, and kissed Sebastian as he was lifted out of bed, carried downstairs to Sebastian's room.

Besides, what's love without a little love _making_? 3

A/N: DID YOU LOOOVVVEE IT? :D No hatred please. TT-TT I TRIED MAH BEST! And I'm writing a new Kuroshitsuji fanfiction~! It's pretty interesting. ;D You'll just have to wait and see though, my pretties. 3 Thank you for supporting me. I love you all! And, if you give me a plot, and a pairing, I shall write you a story! :3 Well, tata for now~


End file.
